The Life of A Boy filled With Endless Pain
by omanyte15
Summary: This is the story of a boy taught that the only thing to feel is pain and that pain is all that matters can he be taught differently or is pain all he knows, follow him on his journey as we find out. M Human x F Pokemon don't like pokephilia, gore, or dismemberment then go away and no flames or criticism i'm new at this also another genre is horror. For Mature Audiences Only


Ok first off i don't own pokemon or any of the characters in this story besides my OC Dragoon.

Without any further delays lets get things started.

Characters:

Dragoon: Age 13, emotionless freak is what he's called, always wears a pitch black shirt that covers his rock hard muscles,

his hair is jet black, and nickname is Drago

Riolu/Lucario: Age 13, is found by Drago as she is about to be raped by some of the students, And is easily scared

Mom: Age 30, Mother of Drago and also one of the people who made him the way he is now

Dad: Age 35, Father of Drago and the other reason Drago is the way he is

Now that introductions are outta oh wait almost forgot to mention like most other stories Poke Speech will have these marks as they speak () and Telepathy will have {} and narration is " now no more delays lets get started

Chapter 1:The Boy who Feels Nothing

Mom: Dragoon don't forget your backpack.

Dragoon: "He yells to her in his emotionless tone" Yes Mom. "He says grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his back setting out for school, which was right down the street"

"10 Minutes later"

Darren: HEY DRAGO OVER HERE! "He shouts to Drago getting his attention over the crowd of students talking and shouting at the top of their lungs, And Darren is 2 years younger than Drago and Drago Considers Him a Little but considers him a friend"

Drago: What do ya need?

Darren: I saved you a spot.

Drago: Thanks i guess?

"20 minutes of waiting through the ridiculously line"

"Moment Drago Gets through the door he is hit with a fist and sent flying into a table"

Nick: IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR SETTING MY STARLY FREE YOU FUCK. "He says dashing At Drago"

"Drago turns his head to the side causing Nick to hit The table and graze Drago's face, causing Drago to become furious, He Then Uppercuts Nick in the stomach sending him onto his back and before Nick could get up Drago kneed him in the stomach causing to grab his gut in pain then Drago starts puching him in the face breaking his jaw Drago still having a blank expression on his face as he fights and when the security guard finally gets Drago off of Nick All anyone could see was blood as he had dents and holes in his skull Drago Watching his lifeless body while wiping off his fists.

Drago: Disgusting Vermin. : "He says with no regret no panic nothing in his voice or eyes the security guard stared at the body in terror then at the boy and took off running getting to his car and driving off with fear still on the security guards face"

"50 minutes after morning announcements First class for Drago is P.E. and after the coach finished explaining the rules he went to a tree in the back of the field and sat down and watched everyone play but notices something strange outta the side of his right eye, a student from were Drago was seemed to be calling over 3 other student and Drago's suspicions were correct four student followed the 1 calling them and Drago knew something bad was going on so he followed suite and carefully peeks around the corner to see a riolu Pressed against the wall about to be rape and something about seeing that riolu with innocence and purity in its eyes caused him to for once feel sympathy for anything so he stuck his head around the corner putting 1 of his fingers to his lips the riolu seeing him and understanding, He quickly takes out the farthest one by Hitting the nape on the back of the boys neck Killing the boy, then Drago throws his body over the fence causing the boy who was getting his dick outta his pants to tell the 2 boys on the side of him to go check out that noise and they did, they peeked over the fence getting their faces grabbed pulling them over the fence and elbowing them both on their napes killing them as well causing the final 1 left to notice the 2 others missing and breaks the riolu's leg so it wont try to escape causing the watching Draco to become filled with rage and jumps out grabbing the boy neck first slamming him into the wall along the way and chokes the boy dead, then he walks over to the injured Riolu and scoops the terrified and traumatized dog pokemon in his arms and walks from behind the Gym with everyone left astonished at what they saw in Drago's arms he Then dashes for the nurses office with the school nurse rushing over immediately running over asking what happened and Drago Explained everything Nurse Shocked at what happened but remembers the riolu with the broken leg in Drago's arms and takes her into the next room to try to heal it"

"1 hour later" the nurse comes out with the Riolu still unconscious but still breathing and its leg in a cast Giving it back to Drago and before he walks out she tells him the riolu is a girl"


End file.
